gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Cory Monteith
Cory Monteith (born Cory Allan-Michael Monteith) is a Canadian actor, singer and drummer best known for his role as Finn Hudson in Glee on Fox. Personal Life Monteith was born in Calgary, Alberta and raised in Victoria, British Columbia. Before becoming an actor, he had five jobs: Wal-Mart people greeter, taxi driver, telemarketer, construction worker, and mailman. He currently resides in Los Angeles, California. Monteith also never graduated from high school (Helena Mount High School) and dropped out in the ninth grade. Monteith said in an interview "It wasn't for me. I can remember ever since about the sixth or seventh grade, I just didn't understand why I had to learn what I was learning. For some reason, there was a spirit of rebellion in me." Cory is 6'3 and his star sign is Taurus. Monteith began his acting career in Vancouver, British Columbia. He played minor roles in Final Destination 3, Whisper and Deck the Halls, had a recurring role in Kyle XY and also appeared in Smallville, Supernatural, Flash Gordon Mary. In 2007, he starred in the MTV series Kaya. In 2009, Monteith was cast in the Fox series Glee, playing Finn Hudson, the male lead of the glee club and the quarterback of McKinley High School. For his audition tape, he drummed on Tupperware using unsharpened pencils. The first time he sang in front of an audience was at his in-person audition, at which he sang "Honesty" by Billy Joel.He and Lea Michele, his Glee co-star, were included in Entertainment Weekly's 2009 "Summer Must List", being named "Summer's Must Songbirds" for their portrayals of Finn and Rachel on Glee, respectively. Monteith resembles quarterback Philip Rivers of the San Diego Chargers. Filmography Quotes *"I wonder if, in China, they have Canada Town. Am I the first person who has thought that before?" Trivia *He is 6 feet, 3 inches tall *He grew up in Victoria, British Columbia and he considers it as his hometown *He had odd jobs before becoming an actor, he was a Wal-Mart people greeter, cab driver and was into roof construction *His parents divorced when he was 7 *He has one older brother *His hobbies include snowboarding and traveling *Started playing drums when he was 7 *Currently plays drums for the indie band called Bonnie Dune *His audition song for Glee is''' Can't Fight This Feeling''' by REO Speedwagon, In the Pilot episode of Glee as Finn Hudson he is seen in the shower singing Can't Fight This Feeling *He gets pacific when you ask him to say buddy *He wants a Michael Jackson themed glee episode *He likes Italian Food *The first time he cried like a little girl was a production of Equus *His fave color is blue *His fave sports are hockey and basketball *His first car was a 1972 Dodge Colt *He wants to go to eastern Europe *His favorite game is Call of Duty 4 Gallery Photobooth rachelfinn.jpg|Cory As Finn Hudson with Rachel Berry Ushollywoodphototextless.jpg|Cory with the Cast Of Glee Showmance.jpg|Cory dancing "Push It" Mattress.jpg|"Jump" From Matress CoryMonteith2.jpg|Cory Moteith bare-chested CoryMonteith4.jpg|Cory Moteith half-naked Glee Single Ad Keyart Finn.jpg Corymonteith23543.jpg Cory monteith 3141029.jpg 1-cory.png Cory-monteith-raising-the-roof-01.jpg cory-monteith.jpg|♥|link=http://msaixaglee.tumblr.com/ 230px-Finn.jpg|link=http://msaixaglee.tumblr.com/ Cory-monteith-lea-michele-01.jpg|link=http://msaixaglee.tumblr.com/ Glee-FOX-Takedown-11.jpg Tumblr lj45tuW7ds1qdi5i8.gif|finn Category:Actors